


但一切安好 [灯箭闪 友情]

by Asabayou



Series: 那些英雄 [1]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Combination Ship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 好基友床上打架(物理)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen
Series: 那些英雄 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047628
Kudos: 5





	但一切安好 [灯箭闪 友情]

这是张单人床，但他们有三个人，并且谁都没能说服谁。

结果，哈尔只能被夹在床中间，一边发困一边听奥利和巴里在旁边一左一右地理论些“要不是你是哈尔的朋友，我一定让你在地板上睡到犯风湿”的话。说着说着，甚至开始冒出好些他们平时绝对说不出来的幼稚话来，哈尔听着，在心里偷笑：他俩但凡有一个能承认自己是在关心对方，就不必拿他的耳朵当话筒用了。

他正想着要不要开口笑他们几句，周围却渐渐安静了下来，哦，他们以为他睡着了——这太可爱了。他忽然想抱一抱他们，并且立即这么做了。他们象征性地挣扎了一会，在他怀里左右挪动，头发和胡须蹭过手臂内侧，有点痒，脸颊却还是紧贴着皮肤，近得他甚至能感觉到唇角弯起的弧度和睫毛扫过的触感。大约这就是“先睡着”的人的特权吧，要不是上床前摘了灯戒，他一定要录下这段，看看他们都是什么表情。

没过多久，他们僵硬的脊背就柔软下来，巴里还凑过来蹭蹭他的颈窝，估计也已经开始困了。这下好了，他们俩谁也别想自作主张地挪到边缘，就为了给其他人腾出地方，或者以醒了睡不着为由偷偷溜出去给自己加班。

又过了一小会，不知是谁伸了只手过来，跨过他搭到另一人身上。另一人被扰得下意识抬了抬手，迷迷糊糊找不到目标，又放了下去，正好落在搭过来的那只手上，便自然而然地十指相扣，融成暖乎乎的一小团，轻轻压在哈尔小腹上。他不确定这是不是梦里发生的事，只记得他们移动时怀里的体温，彼此交融的气息，以及那双握在一起的手，就在他身边，环绕着他，随着呼吸的节奏轻轻摇晃。

再醒来时，他们仨已经混成乱糟糟一团，一边互相推搡一边在床上蠕动着，发出困倦的呻吟声。三个人每人都有一部分在床外，一部分在床单底下，一部分缠在搅乱了的被褥里。起身时膝弯和腰窝压着不知道谁的大腿，背上肩上头顶上横着不知道谁的胳膊，最重要的是它们都带着睡熟了的高温，热得皮肤发烫发痒。脸上还贴着汗水、毛发、以及不知道谁流的口水，起不来，完全起不来。

突然，哈尔后脑一疼，耳边嘭咚一声响，整个人震得头脑一清，伸手摸到身旁一片冰凉，才明白自己刚刚是头朝下栽到地上去了——他昨天不是睡在中间的吗？他支起身，床上两人也已经被吓醒了，正顶着齐刷刷两头金色乱毛，呆呆地看他从地上爬起来。

“什么..？”他甩甩脑袋，随口抱怨了一句，却没料到这两人立即回答了，还是同时，同一句话。

“——是你们俩！”

他的两个好友一同指着对方，面面相觑，表情介于“你昨晚起夜差点踩掉我的蛋”和“你昨天梦游掉在地上边爬边哭还是我给搬回来的”之间。

* * *

“我哪怕是在草丛、树干、甚至干裂的旱地上躺着，都可以睡得很香。”奥利弗说，而巴里据理力争：“但我有神速力，我可以不睡。”神速力，又是神速力，可以不遵守物理法则，就可以无视生理需求了吗，奥利弗一气，拔高声调吼他：“你敢不睡！”“我敢！”巴里马上回答，生怕他反悔似地，惹得他更气了。

“你敢！”“我敢！”“你真敢！”“我就敢！”“你睡是不睡！”“不睡！”

吵着吵着，他们却不约而同地压低了声音，很明显，哈尔睡着了，他绝对是他们三个里面最需要睡眠的那个...而巴里需要的一点也不比他少，他就是台过热的机器，还以为自己发热是状态好呢，明明是已经从内部开始燃烧了。奥利弗正想着要怎么说服他，却不料哈尔突然动了，把他们一齐捉在怀里，摁着不让动弹。

这下谁都跑不了了，他们对视一眼，齐齐转过身去，没过两秒，又自己翻了回来。巴里直直地盯着他，神色有些僵硬，大约也不习惯这突然的沉默。但当哈尔挪过去侧着头磨蹭他的发顶时，他几乎是一瞬间就放松下来，无意识地顺着哈尔的动作歪头，倚在他胸前，醉酒似地轻晃脑袋，眯起眼睛傻傻地笑。奥利弗撇撇嘴，得了吧，快停下这好像结了七八十年婚似的恩爱行为，早知道你们的友情有多深厚了。巴里笑得更傻了，还回了他一个不怎么标准的白眼，看样子是完全不知道自己笑得有多傻。

巴里一放松，压在身体里的困意就开始反弹，没一会就睁不开眼了。可他偏还非要假装自己不困，睁着眼和他对视，眼皮都快合成一条缝了，却还在慢慢地眨着眼，眼睫毛一下一下地抖。奥利弗没办法，只好陪他，陪着陪着自己也睡着了。

不过，这次肯定是他赢了，看他俩困得这模样，就知道他肯定是最后一个睡的。

不知睡了多久，奥利弗从轻微的窒息感和闷热中醒来，拍了拍勒在脖子上的手，嘿，果然是哈尔，一天都不能让他省心的老伙计。

原来那只把他抱进怀里的手臂已经滑到脖颈上了，现在正把他的头夹在腋窝底下，看起来像个抱着橄榄球进攻的运动员，而巴里——哦，他更惨，哈尔整个人都趴在他身上，几乎都要越过他摔下床去了。神奇的是，就算睡成了这样，他们竟然还抱着彼此。哈尔的手臂绕过巴里的后颈，搭在腰上，而巴里则攀着他的背，组成半个形状怪异的过肩摔。

然而，还有更奇怪的事：他和巴里的手竟然紧紧握成一团，三个人系在一起，形成一个闭环。他不记得他们是什么时候握上的，是哈尔摆上去的？他装睡？？...算了，倒也不是什么大事。他废了好大劲才把这怪环解开，这床又小，他又不能把这两个同样缺乏睡眠的家伙弄醒或者推到地上去，他们又总藕断丝连的，推开一个另一个又滚过来，一有机会就往他身上靠。

奥利弗下了床，捡起废纸团一样堆在地上的被子，一手抖开，往床上一蒙，便出去解手。再一回来，就见他的两个好友分别盘踞在床两头，脸皱得堪比收到小丑来信的蝙蝠侠。这是吵架了？不可能吧。

“巴里！”哈尔忽然大叫一声，四肢划动，翻起大片床单，像条被一箭射穿脊骨的大肥鱼。巴里在床脚蜷着，迷迷糊糊地回应他，抖成一小团模糊的轮廓。哈尔也不知听没听到，突然猛地一挣，一头撞在床头的台灯开关上，嗷呜一声，灯泡应声而亮。“是你吗，”他惊呼，整个人贴到台灯上，以一种密不透风的方式抱着它，手掌贴在灯柱上，深情地抚摸着，欣喜又感伤地轻叹，“你怎么又瘦了，多吃点好不好。”

俩傻子，原来是做梦呢。奥利弗摇摇头，关上台灯，把黏在上面的一大块好友卸下来往里一推，哈尔哼了一声，不满地拍拍他的手腕，倒是老实了很多。他躺上床，忽然感觉不对，这破床怎么宽敞许多....草，是巴里，巴里不见了。

他一手打开台灯，一手把扭动着往床下掉的哈尔按回去，在周围找了好几圈，终于在床底找到抖个不停的一团，并在他把自己震到地底之前抓住了他。巴里紧紧握住他的手，几乎就像他醒来时发现的那样紧，他呜咽一声，吸吸鼻子，声音颤抖，像个磕破了膝盖还要强忍着不哭的小男孩，话语混在哽咽里，弱到几乎听不见：“......找到了...回来了..”

奥利弗把他捞起来抱在怀里，不知道怎么办，只能一下又一下地拍打他的背。好在巴里恢复得很快，一开始还抽噎两声，拍了四五下就安静下来，身体也不再发颤，窝在他怀里一动也不动。他怕巴里又掉下床去，便把他放到床中央，还没盖上被，就见他和哈尔又抱到一起去了。

哈尔一碰到巴里，就揽着他的肩膀拢进怀里，巴里一碰到哈尔，也立即展开手脚，他们拥抱着，确认彼此的气息，一边用鼻尖蹭着对方脸颊，一边发出模糊的呼噜声，活像一家刚睡醒的美洲狮。你们俩真是没救了，奥利弗在心里叹气，这怎么可能叫人放得下心来，还是必须得看着点。

于是，他展开双臂，一手揪一个，觉得已经紧紧地拽住了，才合上眼。

* * *

哈尔绝对是睡迷糊了，巴里想。这床本来就很挤，他们几个人得老老实实地把四肢缩在身旁才能不把彼此挤下去，而他可好，直接双臂一展，把两人抱得动弹不得，还笑得异常开心，这怕不是梦见两个大波美女了...巴里和奥利隔着哈尔的胸大肌对视了一眼，又一齐撇过头去，不约而同地按兵不动。虽然又热又羞耻，但只要他们两个中任何一个决定先从这蒸笼里撤出去，另一个就可以得意至少一整天。

等了好一会，巴里终于忍不住回头看看，正巧对上奥利的眼睛，他也是一如既往地执拗，明明都已经热出汗来了，却还是老老实实待着。他盯着那颗汗珠以极慢的速度滚下眼角，忽然发觉对方一直没眨眼..瞪眼比赛，认真的？...不对，是他们眨眼的频率一致了，这对他这样总与外界脱节的人来说是很少见的事，但是不，这应该不是什么奇怪的默契，他们还没分出胜负来呢。

这场莫名其妙的比赛在哈尔低头贴近奥利时结束了，他抬头看看哈尔的下巴，给巴里递了一个眼神：你看，他在外面漂了好几个月，又忘了刮胡子。巴里收到了，刚要凑过去仔细看，却没想到哈尔也同时转过头来，那些参差不齐的小胡茬蹭过巴里的额头，痒得他想笑。他不能否认他有点喜欢这个，所以他没动，等着哈尔自己离开，但或许是睡舒服了，哈尔偏偏也没动，他就只能待在这。

这个位置让他和奥利的距离近到了一个有些微妙的程度，以往要是与谁挨得这么近，他早就把对方的睫毛数量数上十遍，并把十次结果的样本标准差求出来了，但现在，他只觉得轻松。巴里瞟了一眼奥利的下巴，摇摇头，明明你的胡子更长。奥利不服，两腮一鼓，直把鼻翼旁短短的八字胡吹得打了卷，得了吧，我可比他好看多了。巴里笑笑，回他一个白眼，接着吹，别告诉我你不知道哈尔有多想让你把这东西剃了。

奥利也笑了，是一个很小的微笑，但巴里看得出来，那让他的眼角泛起细纹，粗糙的胡须也蓬松起来。那笑意很久都没有褪去，他们就这样盯着彼此的眼睛，直到眨眼的速度也一起渐渐变慢，眼前模糊成一片暖色。

第二天，巴里睁开眼，发现他自己莫名其妙地窜到两人中间去了。哈尔毛茸茸的脑袋拱在他腰侧，鼻子顶在他肋骨下，身子则横亘在整个床上，四肢有一半飞出床外。奥利一手扶着巴里的腰，一手拉着哈尔的小臂，微微躬起背，下颌嵌在巴里肩上，一副张弓搭箭的架势——巴里是弓，哈尔是箭。不过，也多亏有他拉着，巴里才没被哈尔带着一起滚下床去。

巴里悄悄下了床，把哈尔捡起来滚回床中央，整理好被他睡乱的床单，再把被子从奥利身下拽出来，给这两个人推到一块，用棉被包好。才刚包好半边，就见哈尔把奥利的胡须吸进鼻子里，对着他的脸打了个大喷嚏。奥利皱起眉，毫不客气一个膝撞，哈尔马上撞了回去，结果他们的腿就这么勾在一起，分不开了。他们就那么僵持起来，很快抱着彼此的肩膀扭成一团，又踹翻大半被褥。

你俩就活该感冒，巴里拽平他们推起的褶皱，重新掖好被子，俯身时忽然听见喃喃的说话声，似乎是在梦里吵着些什么。奥利声音大些，正皱着眉囫囵地骂：“去他妈的，你知道...变成什么样.....都绝不会放弃你..！”边说边死死抓着哈尔，手臂穿过腋下，紧紧扣在肩颈上。而哈尔拽着他的脸，一边扯一边笑着咕哝：“休想删掉....录像....存到你变成大胡子老头...给你的子子孙孙看，嘿嘿”——看来他也不完全反对奥利留胡子啊。

不过，这么折腾下去他们早上起来一定浑身酸痛，所以还是不能放着不管...巴里一边把这两个缠成一团的大男孩分开，一边思考之后要给他们弄点什么早餐。

却不料，他刚一挪开哈尔的手臂，就被他攀住肩膀，顺势楼上脖颈，只好就这么低着头去解奥利的手，结果又被同样按住后颈。这两人的重量加在一起，没一会就压得他颈椎酸痛，沉得像一连埋头工作了四五天。这两个家伙，怎么又这样有默契，巴里无奈地跪上床沿，伏下身拍拍他们的肩，试图让他们放松手臂，却挨了奥利哑着嗓子一句骂：“都给我滚回来，不许走...”

好吧，我不会，巴里握了握他们的手背，轻声承诺。他顺着他们的拉扯慢慢躺下，挨在奥利旁边，隔着被子轻轻拍打，我不会离开的，至少今天不会。

巴里闭上眼，将时间放慢，听他们在耳边有一搭没一搭地说些模糊而破碎的词句，仔细地倾听，一遍又一遍地在心底重读。他一向擅长拼起零碎的东西，可他们的梦快得连他也追不上，几乎只是在一个晃神之间，便已从并肩作战时听见搭档在制服裤子底下放屁，一直讲到穿过天龙座时隔着引力透镜望见的地球景色了。

但没关系，他不急，因为他不会离开这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实，这是之前那篇绿红绿《第一次》的一部分，是他们两个看到对方睡颜时回忆起的内容。但是，但是，我明明都故意把奥利的名字改成“一个朋友”了，为什么还是变成这样了，只好单独开一篇。


End file.
